32nd game
by leprechaunlady
Summary: 2 spots left
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I am back! Back to syoc's. ****I've won 3 syoc contests (golden Pen) and written approx 9 stories. I do drop them if there isn't satisfying contributions, so it's a lot on you. Lots of my stories also get deleted by moderators so this first form won't late long as I will replace it with Chapter one ASAP**

32th Hunger Games

Just another year. Just another Hunger Games.

Participation in these games will end in multiple deaths and one survivor. One Victor.

**Form:**

Name:

Age:

Gender:

District:

Appearance (include face, hair, body type and height):

Best physical feature (pick one!):

Personality:

Best Personality feature (pick one):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fighting talent(s):

Other Talent(s):

Weapon of choice:

Fears:

Reaped or volunteer:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Family/Friends:

Want an Alliance:

Reaction to reaping:

Token:

Why they want to win:

Background Story about childhood etc.:

Interview tactic:

Games tactic:

Outfit ideas (chariot, interview, reaping):

How will they act in arena:

Additional:

_**A/N this will be done on a review basis. If you review you have a better chance of survival. If you don't your character won't last long.**_

_**Also keep in mind a review such as "update soon" wont be equal to an in-depth review.**_

_**Enjoy and may the odds be ever in your favor!**_

_**TO SUBMIT I WILL MAKE A FORUM AND HAVE A CATEGORY WHERE YOU PUT YOUR FORM. LINK ON MY PROFILE. **_

_**I WILL FOCUS ON A GROUP OF 7, I WILL CHOOSE THE 7 BUT GIVE ME AN IDEA WHY YOU SHOULD BE PART OF IT**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N This is what I have so far. I'm not taking 24 people, but I am accepting a few more. I have started writing reapings and hope to submit the first real chapter either tomorrow or Sunday. **

** The way we will determine training scores, sponsors, gifts, and maybe even kills is a point system. When I submit I will give each person a set amount of points. It will be based off district, skill level, age, physicallness etc. Yes it isn't fair that certain people have more of an advantage but that's how the Games work. To get more points I expect long, detailed reviews and good participation. I will have a break down of points soon on the forum if you want to see why you're character got what they got. To further that I will make categories in my forums so people can think of alliances, arena ideas and whatever else. In addition I am working with a friend on fan fiction on a polyvore account (something I have no talent for) to design outfits for reaping, chariot and interview! Thanks so much and good luck.**

**PLEASE SUBMIT**

D1

M: Kyanite Agate

F: Velvet Permberlet

D2

M:

F: Venus Blacktyde

D3

M

F: Laufeia Barnes

D4

M

F: Divine Lucretius

D5

M

F

D6

M

F: Yuki Ronen

D7

M

F

D8

M

F

D9

M: Edward Dante

F

D10

M: Dalton Ramsey

F

D11

M

F

D12

M

F


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hello all. I'm looking for 2 new people btw!**

**Not to disappoint but i got my SYOC awards for plots and character portrayal not beautiful writing. I'm not bad but not amazing**

**(THANKS FOR BETAING JAY)**

**Point system going in: **

Kyanite "Ky" Agate- 350

Venus Blacktyde- 330

Velvet Heidi Pemberley- 325

Laufeia Eloise Barnes- 315

Dalton Ramsey- 290

Edward Dante- 270

Divine Lucretius- 240

Yuki Ronen- 210

Joules Grant- 210

**You get points by reviewing (long, in detail 30 points and down from there), ideas, constructive critism and positive stuff too hopefully. Points will be spent on everything in the games and I will set it all up tomorrow (and show you why you got your points). I am not taking tons of characters because I want to give yours proper focus and not have you wait 3 weeks to see your person in the story. **

**I didn't proof read this myself but my Beta did. I would normally but i was rushed to get it to you by midnight. Look at bottom for rest of A/N when you're finished reading. Enjoy…**

…

**C**aesar Flickerman's POV

(I know him being in it doesn't make sense since he's young for the 74th/75th game but let's say it's his 2nd year)

"Welcome ladies and gentleman! Another reaping day for another Hunger Games," I laugh to my audience. I then put my finger to my mouth and the room goes silent in anticipation. "24 new tributes, one victor. Welcome to the 23rd games!" And with that the crowd went wild.

**D:1**

**Velvet Pemberley**

Do you know that feeling when your fingers are tingling with excitement? Like you are on the verge of something brilliant and the tips of your fingers are ready to go even if everything about wants to sleep?

Well, it wasn't just my fingers. My body was almost vibrating with excitement. Today marks the day when my life changes. District 1- Victor to be.

The second a ray of light peeked through my curtain, I was out of bed. Shower, makeup, hair, dress, eat. I had to get there as soon as I could because the second escort says, "any volunteers?" the entire district breaks into a spring to be the first on the step.

My older sister and mom walk in after my shower.

My father. Well, he's a pretty dominating force in the house. My mother was swept up with the idea of falling for a man of a lower class than her own and married this middle class man. Her being aristocratic and him being less than that was like a fairytale. Until, he became an extreme patriarch and she gets screamed at for one step out of his idea of a line.

My sister is daddy's little princess and would never be trained for the games. Me on the other hand, trained for years. Soon I'll be out of this life and not be his puppet for a rise in higher social class. Although, my dad would prefer to marry me off, I'm sure me winning the hunger games would please us both.

Once I was all ready I sat in the family room. My leg shaking, body tingling- I was ready.

"Hey hey," Diamond said walking into my house without knocking. Best friend in the world, and one of the only people who saw me as more than a District Sex Symbol. She was aristocratic to the max so my father's strict demeanor didn't apply to her. She could put her elbows on the table, not wash her hands and sneeze without covering her mouth, even doing this my father would think she's the best thing since sliced bread.

"I am flipping out!" I laughed at her.

'"Well you look great and I will get to that stage before you anyway so don't worry," she teased.

"As if!" I smiled. "I've got a plan."

Do I have a plan? Nope, but I can make one. In a second. And that's why I'm winning these games.

**Kyanite Agate**

"Left, Right, Duck, Jab, Jab" My father was testing me again. He got a virtual simulator of attacks. Right now an automated voice is telling me how to avoid being killed without a weapon against a sword.

So I rolled left, got up and dived right getting closer to my target, ducked within a quarter second and was finally close enough. I hooked his jaw and suddenly the whole machine flashed red.

My father turned it off from the outside and I knew what would happen the second I walked out.

"It said jab Ky! Not hook!" He yelled at me. My father was taller than me and bigger, so arguing with him I always felt interior.

"Sorry sir," I said back. It was a little ridiculous that I was still training 3 am on reaping day. But I was his prodigy.

"Explain your thought process," he asked looking over me with the same dark blonde hair and blue eyes that could be seen on my face.

"I arrived half a second earlier than the simulator was set, his arm was covering his chest and jabbing him would do little damage, his jaw was exposed so I decided to take a swing so his hand would go up and I could jab," I replied back looking up into his eyes with my hands obediently behind my back.

There was a pause before my dad's face broke into a grin, "you were faster than the machine?"

I nodded giving him a small smile.

He threw his head back and laughed, "that's my boy!"

"I don't see the humor," another voice came behind him. This time it was my mother. Her green eyes fell on me humorously. "If you are too fast for the machine then you will be too fast in the arena. The machine gives you the best chance of success so follow it Kyanite." She then picked up a dulled wooden blade. "Left, right, duck, jab, jab." And then she came at me. Right. Before I dove to the right, she slashed down giving my knee a hard hit right on the bone.

"Agetha," my father began calmly, "we don't want him hurt before the arena."

"A bruise will do no harm. Kyanite, you telegraphed your dive. In the arena you would be amputated and even if you managed to kill your opponent you would still be at risk for bleeding out or infection. You're not ready, but this is your last year to try. I'll prepare food in the kitchen. The help have the day off for the holiday." And with that she turned and left.

I felt discouraged and defeated, but then I knew that despite my mother's lack of confidence- my instructors, classmates and friends all agreed that it was my year. No one would volunteer other than me and I had this in the bag. I will be the Victor.

**D:2**

**Venus Blacktyde**

In a district like 2 having family involved in the weapon business is as common as having two eyes. When I say that my father is the king of weapons, every single kid in my district would roll their eyes. But my father owns a company that is the lead supplier in weaponry for the Hunger Games. Once I saw a blade that I helped design cut off a District 9's ear.

My family is all about the games and all about the capitol. My older brother is a peacekeeper, my mother is a trainer (to the capitol she is "unemployed" but I'm sure they know better), and my father is on a first name basis with the president.

"V," Atlas - my older brother, hissed at me. He was my twin but had this weird superiority complex where he acted like he was years older. "Get up V, you're going in. The trainer's chose you and it's your turn."

I replied with a groan and throwing a pillow across the room towards the direction on sound.

I heard the pillow being caught and within a few seconds, felt my comforter being thrown off my bed.

"What are you doing?!" I bellowed at him. Another thing about me: rub me the wrong way and I can go from you're best friend to your worst nightmare.

He was used to my mood swings though. "Get up and get dressed! It's 10! I don't even know how you can sleep right now."

"It's easy Atlas, you close you're eyes and shut up. Voila! You're asleep," I snapped back at him getting out of my bed and finding a towel to go shower.

Without looking I knew he had a small yet patronizing smile glued to his face, "we'll see how many Z's you catch in the arena."

"That's why I'm trying to catch them now genius!" I hissed at him partially knowing he was right. I paused for a second before murmuring, "who knows? Last night may have been my last in that bed."

"It won't be little sis-"

"I was born first-"

He waved his hand cutting me off, "you are ready! You've got this V."

I nodded and leaned into him as he chuckled and wrapped his arms around me. My father was already down at the square. To be honest he would only add to my stress and my mother, being a trainer, was waiting for me down stairs.

I got ready and walked down. She was at the table. She was intensely staring at me as I ate my breakfast.

Her intense eyes and pixie cut hair makes her look like a war general, despite her small frame. She was a master in hand-to-hand combat almost dancing when she fought someone. "You're in denial," she spoke when I was done with my first pancake and digging into my second. I responded by looking up confused. My mother continued with my evaluation as I avoided eye contact. "I've trained 3 victors and dozens of tributes. I know the signs Venus. You shouldn't be able to sleep or eat. Just try and imagine what you'll be up against. You can't be as blind as you are now once you get on that stage. You evaluate the other tributes, the escorts that will lead them, you find out what angle to play based on that. You need to wake up on time, you need to eat healthy and protein not these carb filled cakes-"

"Pancakes, mom…"

"Get your head in the game, my love," She gave another disgusted look at my pancakes as she sipper her protein shake. "If you don't you're the only one who will suffer."

…

D: 3

Laufeia Eloise Barnes

I'm a legacy. Hunger Games Legacy. Dad won, Sister won. District 3 isn't into it to be honest. Everyone here likes their gadgets, but while they do that I train. I focus and I train because soon I will volunteer. My family will be my mentor and I will have it in the bag.

"You are strong, you are fierce, you are a champion," I told myself looking in the mirror back at my brown eyes.

"What are you doing ?" I knew the timid voice. Ellie, best friend since diapers. Like most people in this district she feared the games. I saw her face in the mirror. Tanner skin then mine but her features were so delicate wind would blow her away.

"Training my mind. Body is taken care of and mind is the only thing to over c-" I was cut off.

"I don't want to talk about the Games! You are volunteering today can we just go do something. Please?!" Ellie whined sounding panicked.

For her sake I plastered a smile on my face. "Yeah, I'll be back soon but I know you'll miss me. What do you wanna do?"

"My dad got a new TV. Well... he's making it for someone in the capitol… we could watch a movie?"

Another movie? I've watched more movies in my life then spent time sleeping, but this is district 3. Normally I'd protest but for Ellie's sake I smiled and nodded. I have a lifetime of excitement; at least enjoy one more moment of simplicity.

**D: 4**

**Divine Lucretius**

Waking up this morning felt like any other reaping day. Another day of watching some testosorone-overdosed boy jump up to kill himself and some muscle clad girl doing the same. Then there is the celebration where my dad makes a fortune. Per usual. I only wish his fortune didn't come to be through my own exploitation.

"Divie! Divie!" My father's voice boomed up the stairs. "We have to go through the routine!"

I put my head down and walked down the stairs. Once I was in eyeshot my face brightened up and pushed my hair back from my shoulders. I flashed my father my winning smile, "morning papa." He waited as I kissed his cheek and stood across from me.

"Mornin'" He grumbled before swiping at me. I immediately jumped back, this was usual for us. From a young age, my father sold me. A night with me started out cheap, but as I got older my clients matured. My father realized what a good source of income I am and since then hired people to teach me how to defend myself in the mornings. Today my teacher was off duty due to the reaping so my father was in charge of teaching me. I played along. Dodging, dipping, acting weaker than I actually was. Why? Because if my father thought I was good enough he'd stop teaching me to fight and that is one of the only times I can get out my frustration.

"Eat up Divie, tonight's a big night!" My father clapped as my mother came down the stairs. "Looking lovely Opal, big night planned for you to dear!"

My mom forced a smile then tried to make eye contact with me. I couldn't really look at her anymore to be honest. The fact that she let's her child… never mind.

So I ate my berries and kipper, in silence as my father droned on and on about whatever he wanted.

I went upstairs and picked up turquoise shorts and a yellow top. Plunging neck of course. Someone who looks like me has to show it off especially in our family business.

My friend Calix picked me up to walk to the square, "you look great as usual Div."

"Thanks Cal," I mumbled back. He held my hand as we walked in.

"Someday you'll be out of that house and married to someone who adores you. If not, you'll move in with me, okay?"

I smiled up at my friend and just for a moment had an idea. Maybe I don't need to marry out of the house. I just need to win the Hunger Games.

**D: 5**

**J****oules Grant**

I love home. Really I do. But the power district has its disadvantages. Toxic waste, unbreathable air and something in common for most districts under the number 4, peacekeepers. Everywhere I turn. That white suit is there when I walk into school, out of school, to work, from work, every single day. But then again it's just a peacekeeper. They aren't all criminals and they are from the districts. Their family's children also fight the games. I guess I'm, as my friends would say, "FURIOUS!"

My father was murdered. In cold blood. By a peacekeeper.

"Joules," I heard in a soft voice behind me. It was Joel of course. "You're staring again, c'mon."

He dragged me away from eyeshot of the Peacekeeper.

"I wasn't going to do anything," I retorted back slightly annoyed but once again knowing he was right.

"Yeah, well someday you might and hopefully I pull you away before you do, "he smiled at me.

"I don't need a knight," I smiled back at him, "a night in shinning lab coat."

He chuckled, "just wait until school's over for you. You'll be sporting one of these bad boys too."

"Well you look dapper, only thing that would finish the look is thick glasses and a sinus infection," I shot back. Usual banter for the two of us.

"I'm not a nerd!" he exclaimed smiling at me. "I'm just really really really smart."

"Nerd" I coughed. I could hear my mom calling me. "I got to go get ready. Today is the big day."

Joel's face dropped, "may the odds be ever in your favor Joules."

"What are the odds Joel?"

"Don't talk like that," he suddenly looked panicked. Of course he would believe in jinxes. "Knock on wood or something."

I smiled, rolled my eyes and ran to my mom. Just another reaping day.

**D: 6**

**Yuki Ronen**

The feeling in my stomach magnified at every tick of the clock. Soon. Soon. I didn't even want to count how many times my name was in that bowl. I knew the number but admitting it- out loud- made me sick.

I rolled over into Kiva. "Sorry" I muttered.

"I guess you can't sleep either," she said back. Sharing a twin bed with two other people made it hard for any alone time but at times like this I appreciated my sister's comfort.

"My name. It's in there so many times-" I immediately regretted saying it. I was 16 but Kiva was 18. Her name was in more than mine.

"If we get called," she began. "One less mouth for mom and dad to feed."

Always a ray of sunshine but then again she's right. Kiva is blunt, honest which can come across reckless but at least there's no having to guess what she's thinking. I work in the factory, along with everyone else in this poor district.

"You're right, but everyone else in the district has the same thing going on."

"Not the merchants, factory managers, owners-"

"Okay Kiva!" I went back at her, "I'm going back to bed."

With that I turned over. My baby sister Demica was next to me and I put my arm around her as Kiva did it to me. Something small that we all do, but they are my sisters.

Finally, it was time to get up. Rolling out of bed was the easy part. The rest wasn't.

My parents both wished me goodbye. Sadly they meant it. Hugs, kisses, "I love you"'s. It was sad and terrible and I walked to the square with my sisters.

Right before we went in she turned and looked at me.

"No matter what happens. I want you to know something. District 6 may lack sword wielding or aim a bow and arrow, but we have something no one else has." She began.

"What?" I asked eagerly. It seems we both know that I'm being called. 6th sense or something.

"We are quick and nimble. Factory work- fabric factory world makes us quick and nimble. Pay attention in training and just learn the fundamentals. You're quickness will make you a threat. No one, no district has to do the delicate work we do everyday. Use it, lil sis."

…

**D: 7**

**Hazel Fields**

"Hazel!" Hemlock yelled looking for me. We had woods in our backyard, or really all around us. District 7 and all. I couldn't sleep.

How could I? It's the Hunger Games. I have more in this year than last year. And will have more the year after. I liked being in the woods. No place I felt more comfortable and more myself, especially in the shadows. I don't know why but I was more comfortable shielded by darkness than visible in the light.

"HAZEL!" She bellowed again. I wanted her to get a sense of life without me. I don't know why but I wanted her to feel life without me. I wasn't going to be here forever. I'd be reaped, or married, or move or something. I liked my family. They were kind, could be amusing, and hardworking. I may even love them, but I didn't want to. Because if I loved them they may love me and they'd hurt when I died, I wouldn't wish heartbreak on my worst enemy.

Anyway I prefer the shadows. District 7 is all shade and with that I learned a few things. Walking without being seen is easy, but being heard is another story. Foot placement, weight distribution and stealth are key. Climbing trees is about lightness of weight in addition to strategy and throwing an axe from a long distance accurately is.

I liked being hidden and I used it as my advantage. Get out of work in the lumber yard, avoid school and freak out my sister.

So just as she neared I jumped out.

"Ah!" she screemed falling in the mud, "HAZEL! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! THIS IS MY NEW DRESS." Her face softened. "Get inside and get ready. It's reaping day."

…

**D: 9**

**Edward Dante**

"Ed! Ed! Ed!" I heard my younger brother whinnying whilst attempting to shake me from my sleepy state.

"Pete… it's not even bright out…" I moaned in return turning around and closing my eyes trying to return to my blissful slumber.

"Edward!" I heard echo from the next room over. Rough and angry voice. That must be my dad.

10 more seconds, I told myself. 9, 8, 7-

"EDWARD!"

And I was up. I slumped into the kitchen to find my dad laboring over the stove cooking up eggs- special occasion. And my two brothers cleaning the kitchen.

"Edward you really need to start helping out more," My dad began. He's not normally this naggy, and I'm not normally this lazy. But today is reaping day. 3 years ago my oldest brother was reaped and within a week was dead at the hands of District 1. My father, being a plower was never good with cooking and household chores, but after Thomas passed he has taken it upon himself to bond with us as much as possible. I guess with life being as fragile as it is makes sense. One day all is fine the next you're in the games.

"Sorry Pa," I mumbled back to him. "I just had trouble sleeping…" We made eye contract and for a second I thought the bull of a man in front of me would break down. But it passed, it always passed.

John, the middle child… now that I was the oldest, was always a quiet guy. Had trouble in school and as close as we were we are as opposite as could be. "Eddy," he began. "I did the washing for your clothes for today, but they…"

"Muddy and dirty and worn out," I smiled. Our family is poor and new clothes were just not important. "Just the way I like it."

So I went to the river with my brother's after breakfast. The whole district was there in their undergarments- or in some cases nude- bathing.

Once we were showered and dressed we all headed to the square.

John left with his group and I started when I turned to see Peter shaking looking around. I walked back and squatted in front of him making eye contact, "Pete… it's okay Pete."

"Bu.. But.." I could tell he was trying to hold back tears as his eyes watered up. "Thomas… Thomas died."

"You won't be chosen Pete. If you are, I'll be up on that stage taking your place in a heart beat."

"Then you'll die!" He said exasperated as tears poured down his cheeks.

"No I won't!" I smiled at him, "I'm stronger than Thomas was! I'll make it back to you brother. We are Dantes! We can do this."

Peter nodded and stood with the rest of the 12 year olds. I looked at his black shirt and smiled. Just a few years ago John was wearing that, then me and now Thomas. I looked down at my own white shirt. Sleeves rolled and untucked, I haven't worn this shirt before. After a second I realized, this was the exact shirt John wore, the day he was chosen. The day he was put into the 2-week blood bath.

**Amity Abel**

Hunger Games. Hunger Games. The whole District is shaking in their boots about these stupid games. I mean who cares if you get called? We all die anyway right?

They were showing clips of last year's games on the TV now. Luis "the Biter" from District 8 (Whoever gets this joke first gets 5 points). He would eat his victims after killing them. It was called insane, volatile, disgusting but in my opinion it was practical. He was hungry; there was a hunk of meat in front of him so he ate it. Who are any of those elitist capitol folk to judge him?

"He is so messed up," I heard to my right. Sweet sweet Kayla. I always sensed she saw something in me most didn't but was still my number one. We had a tradition of breakfast on Reaping Day in case it was our last so we ate and watched simultaneously.

"Yeah," I agreed mimicking her disgusted face of my own head. "I'd rather die then eat another person."

"I know right?" She agreed smiling at me. "I got ribbon by the way. If you want to wear some in your hair today. Could be fun.

"Yeah, we can make bows!" We kept watching. Final battle time, "I'd love to get my hands on him." I heard myself say so I laughed it off, "I mean I know he dies and all but he was so annoying in the arena."

Kayla's worried look gets masked with one of agreeing with me. She knows what I mean but is too polite to say it. "Would you ever marry a victor?" She asked smiling at me changing the subject.

"Depends if he killed all the annoying ones and hopefully made them suffer too," I giggled. "And if he was hot."

"I wouldn't, could never get over the murderer thing."

"That would be the best part." I chuckled darkly

She returned the giggle innocent and sweet. Poor Kayla. (Sorry this one is short but I need to submit before Sunday is over)

D 10:  
**Dalton Ramsey's POV**

The heat from the sun radiated onto all our backs. It was reaping day. Sometimes I wished I could just stay here forever but I knew I had to get to the town square in the next few hours.

Where am I?

Well currently I'm riding Sancho, my brown and white horse. But not alone, I was riding with my best friends, or should I say my crew? I'm a herder; it's been in the cards for me since before I was born. Six of us ride horses and drive cattle all around our district. Every week! Normally, we leave Monday morning and arrive home Friday evening. If we are behind schedule, we arrive Saturday morning. We lived off the land every week for at least five days; survival is easy for me now.

Past civilizations called our workers cowboys, but for us it was just a way to avoid Tesserae and keep most of their families fed. I've been doing this longer than any of my other five friends.

At the age of eight, my father died in a stampede. He was doing what I do every day, but he got off his horse and hundreds of cows trampled him to his death. The job was going to go up to another young man, but my dad's crew gave me the job so it wouldn't be lost. I was eight years old. It was hard as a kid but now I have a job for life, and once my father's crew retired one by one I trained my friends to take over.

Sancho was my first victory after my father's death. He was a mustang. I was nine years old and at the time, a few hundred miles from home with my dad's crew. We saw him from afar and I was astonished with his wild beauty and force. The crew told me not to go near him, but in the middle of the night I snuck towards the wild horse. I couldn't get near so I climbed a tree then dropped myself onto his back. He kicked and jumped and thrashed and ran. The crew all woke up and were about to shoot Sancho before he took off at incredible speeds. Miraculously, I held on- unheard of for a full grown man; nonetheless a kid but I held on and since then other than my widowed mother and best friend, Keeth, Sancho was my best friend. Now in District 10, I'm known as a wild horse whisperer and tamer. That in addition to having the longest record on bull riding for two years in a row.

This last week, I had caught three mustangs on my excursions and intend to give it to the mayor's children for a nice little sum of cash. My mother is their head maid and we live in their attic- at least when I'm home.

"Dalton," Keeth smiled at me. He was a small guy compared to the rest of us, but made up for it in the amount of noise he makes. Never lets a conversation go without saying the last word. Even early on this Saturday morning he was full of energy. "Any chance you could let me sell the horses to the mayor?"

The other boys on the crew all laughed at him and I couldn't help but laugh with them, "you just want a chance with Tiga," I made my voice all singsongs to mock him, "the most beautiful, hot girl in District 10-"

"Watch it Dalton, " Keeth laughed with me as some of his red hair came from under his wide brimmed hat.

"I just wish she would talk to me! Who cares if I don't go to school, I'm a working man," I kept mimicking but Keeth gave me a look so I stopped.

I could see the district up ahead. We fenced in the herd, tied up our horses and started walking back towards the town. Conversation before the reaping was distracting, and exactly what we all needed. But for once it wasn't keeping my mind of what I felt was inevitable. I could bet my life that my name was going to be called out, sort of like a dog going to the woods before they die. I just could feel my death looming over me...

"Dalton, get that stupid frown of your face," Keeth jumped in. He then jumped up and grabbed my hat and started running towards the town. I took off my whip that I used on my cattle and whipped it so his ankles tied together and he fell face first. "YOU WHIPPED ME!?"

The boys laughed as I walked up to my best friend on the ground. He was swearing up a storm through laughter. I leaned down and picked up my wide brimmed hat, "hands off the hat Keeth." I smiled at him.

**A/N Some are less detailed. I promised I'd be done by today so I rushed. I didn't have complete time to edit but my beta looked over it. It was Gay Pride and I am exasted from the parade. Anyway big reivews for points (30 points max). I will break down points on forum and put prices up for stuff like blankets or gifts etc. Things to say in reviews is obviously how you liked your character but focus on others too. More on others the better! **

**From past experience (I've had her submit before) to see an awesome review look at artemis Hunter.**

**Sorry for rush and this is the time to tell me if something with your person is wrong because im still getting to know characters. Don't yell at me 7 chapters in.**

**I will also put polyvore link up soon.**

**Chapters:**

**Intro, reaping summary and arrival, training day 1, training day 2, interviews, night before, games**

**(I want to get to games asap so no train or stuff like that)**

*****STILL HAVE 2 SPOTS OPEN*****

**My question leaving is: Who will get the highest training score?**

**Arena ideas?**

**Sponsor favs?**


End file.
